


The Serpent's Life

by Kreeperkr4fter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hana Is A Living Meme, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sure Everyone Will Show Up At Some Point, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Recall, Tags May Change, possible angst, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreeperkr4fter/pseuds/Kreeperkr4fter
Summary: This is pretty much just where I will be posting any further chapters/oneshots/ficlets of Akira and McCree and is intended to be read after "The Serpent and the Cowboy" so you know how they met and what not, but it shouldn't be necessary to get an understanding of Akira's personality and relationships. If it says chapter 1/2/3/etc. It's a continued story meant to be read from beginning to end. The ones that aren't chapters are intended to be in chonological order, but should be readable in any order. I'm calling it AU because I might get some canon things incorrect/new things might be added to the canon making my previous stuff incorrect.





	

    The alarm obnoxiously beeped to life disturbing Akira's blissful sleep. "It's far to early for this..", he trailed off as the stared at the blinking lights signaling that it was 4 A.M. He considered going back to sleep but he knew that if he woke up later than Jesse he would never hear the end of it.

  
    He got up reached into the closet and pulled out the first clothes he could grab and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. About fifteen minutes later he walks out and nudges the resting cowboy, "Hey, it's time to wake up. If you get up now I might even make you something special for breakfast."

  
    "Ugh, fine, fine. I'm up.", he said as he slowly sat up. "So what are ya gonna make?" "I'll leave _that_ up to your imagination", Akira replied with a wink. With that Jesse left the bed, grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans from the closet and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day to come.

  
    Another fifteen minutes later the two make their way to the kitchen/dining area. Akira noticed that Angela and Torbjörn were already at the table. He walks over and says a quick greeting while McCree waves, the two silently look up from their coffee and murmer a tired and exhausted good morning.

  
    "Alright, let's begin.", Akira whispered to himself. "Go ahead and sit down, Jesse. This will take atleast fifteen to twenty minutes." "Sure thing, Darlin'." After about five minutes of cooking everyone in the room hears alarmingly loud footsteps.

  
    Everyone is visibly startled by the sudden noise as it had been near silent except for the sound of cooking until then. A few moments later they all calm down after realising that those footsteps could belong to none other than Reinhardt.

  
    As he emerges from the hallway energetic as ever, "Guten Morgen allerseits!" Angela-slightly more awake after finishing her coffee-responds, "Guten Morgen, Herr Reinhardt." Everyone looks at her with a questioning look. With a sigh she says, "Just say, 'Good morning.'" Everyone gives a quick good morning to Reinhardt.

  
    "So! What are you cooking my short friend?", Reinhardt shouted. "A surprise for Jesse. Well it was supposed to be a surprise for Jesse but I figured I might as well cook breakfast for everyone." "I promise I won't tell him.", the large German whispered with an innocent smile on his face. "Alright fine.", Akira continued in a whisper, "I'm making some French toast because it's his favorite. Speaking of which how many slices do you want?" "I'll have seven." Akira looked at him with a strange expression, "I'm not using regular bread. It's pretty thick stuff." "Okay then I shall have four." As Reinhardt walked away Akira got his attention and asked, "Hey, do you mind asking everyone else how many slices they want?" Reinhardt nodded and walked over to Angela and Torbjörn.

   
    Thirty minutes pass and everyone is now sitting at the table with plates in front of them. "Eat up, everyone!", Akira says as he places the toast on their plates. Angela says with an impressed tone, "I didn't know you could cook." He just shrugged and replied, "To be honest I can only make French toast and popcorn."

  
    Suddenly a familiar, slightly robotic voice  chimed in, "Then why did you only have ramen while you were woking for  us?" Everyone turned to look at Akira, "Well I learned how to make French toast while I was at my mother's estate after Overwatch disbanded. I knew how to make popcorn back then but I almost never had time to relax watch a movie. Plus I'm pretty sure popcorn doesn't count as a meal..."

  
    Genji laughed, "Also where's my plate?", he said in jokingly offended tone. "I thought you couldn't eat after..the whole...cyborg thing." There was an awkward pause. "Well I _can_ eat. I just don't _have_ to. It's just that everything tastes kind of different now." "Huh, learn somethin' new everyday.", Jesse added.

 

   A few more hours pass untill 8 A.M. when everyone is awake. "Uh, Winston. If'n ya don't mind me askin'. Why'd we have t' get up so early?" The gorilla turned around, "Well I was going to have the meeting earlier in the day so there would be more free time for everyone, but some people weren't awake yet and I would rather wait so everybody can be filled in on what's going on. By the way, have you seen Akira? I have something to tell him." Akira made his way through the group, "Did someone mention me?" "Heh. Speak of the devil..." Winston adjusted his glasses, "Yes, I had some news for you." What is it?", Akira inquired. "After you asked about a piano I looked into it and noticed that we had some extra funds. So I went ahead and purchased one. It's right over there next to the couch.", Winston said as he pointed to the instrument.

 

    "Thanks, Winston!", Akira yelled with enthusiasm as he walked towards the piano. "Man, it's been so long since I've had one of these." He sat down. He lifted the cover and glided his fingers over the keys. "I wonder if I can remember any pieces.", he muttered to himself. After a few moments of contemplation he remembered on of the first pieces he learned and began to play. Everyone went silent and just listened. The melody rang throughout the base. The song was so upbeat but he never moved he sat there motionless except for his arms, but his arms and hands were mechanical and precise. He face was expressionless, yet he was absolutely filled with nostalgia and joy from being able to play again. The song was only three or four minutes long but it seemed like much more time had passed.

 

    The song then came to an end and he sighed with satisfaction. After a moment everyone in the room started clapping. He turned around and smile with a hint of embarassment. Lúcio came over to him and said with the biggest grin, "I didn't know you played an instrument!" "Well I haven't been able to play since my family was defeated and subdued by the Shimada, and nobody ever asked so I had no reason to mention it."

 

    "Maybe I'd be able to set something up. You could be a famous musician!", the DJ said with an optimistic tone. "I doubt it but thank you anyways. Besides I would probably die if I had any professional performances. I get completely frozen when I know people are watching. I just lose the notes and everything freezes." "That's cool. That's cool. So if you don't want to play anymore maybe you could make some popcorn and we can all watch a movie? Winston cancelled the rest of todays schedule since the first meeting didn't go as planned."

 

    "I'll make the popcorn, but I get to pick the first movie.", Akira said with a mischievious grin. "As long as Eastwood over there hasn't influenced your movie preference I'm fine with it, but if I have to watch another western I swear-" "I get it you don't like westerns. Don't worry it'll be great." And with that Akira headed back to the kitchen, "By the way do you know where the kernels are?"

 

    With some popcorn for everybody they all sit down and begin the movie, it seems quiet and the main character's kind of geeky and Lúcio starts to question how good it'll be when suddenly a character shouts, "We are Sex Bob-omb! One! Two! Three! Four!" After the opening credits start playing along with the music Lúcio is sold. The movie ends and they marathon until 11 P.M. with Akira making more popcorn between movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I am not the master of all languages and am a filthy casual when it comes to languages other than English (and I barely manage with that >.> ). So if you know the language and see any errors please point them out to me! I'm always willing to admit mistakes and correct grammar/spelling.


End file.
